Rituais
by aposentada
Summary: Alguns rituais simplesmente não podem ser controlados. Drarry, oneshot.


**Título**: Rituais  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Beta-reader**: Tachel  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Drama - PG-13  
**Ship**: Harry/Draco (Harry/Ginny e Draco/Pansy mencionados)  
**Resumo**: Alguns rituais simplesmente não podem ser controlados.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence, tudo é da J.K, etc.

**Rituais**

Draco não precisou de muito tempo até perceber que suas ações naquele lugar nada mais eram do que simples rituais, muitas vezes repetitivos, mas demorou meses para aceitar essa idéia. O pensamento que não conseguia controlar suas ações quando estava com Potter era incômodo demais para ele. Degradante demais.

Não que ele não tentasse. Ele tentava, mas tinha a perfeita noção que aquilo era muito mais forte do que ele, mais forte até mesmo do que o Não-Mais-Tão-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

E era essa noção que tornava aquilo ainda mais desesperador.

Começava com o encontro deles naquele minúsculo cubículo que Potter tinha coragem de chamar de sala. Nos segundos iniciais, o constrangimento mútuo era quase palpável no ar. Potter olhava para todos os lados, menos para ele, deixando transparecer claramente seu remorso imediato por estar ali e, como sempre, ser fraco demais para ir embora. Quando os olhares deles finalmente se cruzavam, Draco sempre se perguntava onde estava seu arrependimento. Demorou algum tempo para ele perceber que aquela sensação destruidora só vinha depois que sua traição era fisicamente consumada. Apenas depois.

Então, começava a breve parte do ataque verbal, que variava de tempo e intensidade conforme o humor dos dois. Eventualmente, apenas eventualmente, Draco pensava consigo mesmo porque eles não pulavam aquela parte de uma vez e faziam logo o que queriam fazer. Nunca obtia uma explicação satisfatória. O máximo que conseguia sempre era aquela horrível sensação de que estava sendo controlado por algo maior que ele. Quando aquilo acontecia, apressava-se em afugentar aqueles pensamentos e esperar a parte mais repentina de todas, quando ele se via prensado contra a parede por Potter tendo apenas uma leve noção de como fora parar ali. Era quando as capas caiam no chão, botões arrebentavam-se com impressionante facilidade e roupas pareciam muito descartáveis para permanecer nos corpos.

Depois, havia a cama, o símbolo do sacrilégio em si. Era um pouco velha e rangia sob o peso e os movimentos dos corpos deles. Era um som grave e pesado, parecendo quase resignado e, ao mesmo tempo aterrorizado por ser a única testemunha daquele pecado que se realizava entre seus lençóis.

De repente, os rangidos acusadores paravam. Havia acabado. Sentindo-se de repente um pouco desorientado, quase sem saber o que fazia ali, Draco limitava-se a olhar o teto com a tinta descascando, enquanto sentia a respiração acelerada de Potter bem próxima de seu pescoço, o peito subindo e descendo e, finalmente, a pele suada roçando com a sua quando tudo se acalmava no fim.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficavam ali, cúmplices naquela armadilha destruidora. Honestamente, Draco não sabia. Podia muito bem empurrar Potter de cima dele para o outro lado da cama, como já fizera algumas vezes quando estava mais impaciente do que o normal. Mas, na maioria das vezes, ele não fazia nada, apenas sentia a pele e o toque dele e ouvia sua respiração pesada.

Apenas quando o peso dele começava a incomodar era que Draco empurrava-o, fazendo a cama ranger tristemente. A sensação de culpa e arrependimento que estavam em estado embrionário até então subitamente se manifestavam, fazendo-o ter a vontade imensa e imediata de ir embora dali. Levantava-se praticamente aos tropeços e pegava suas peças de roupa pelo chão, descobrindo eventualmente que sua camisa ou sua calça estava do outro lado do quarto. Quando isso acontecia, praguejava em voz baixa, terminava de se vestir e olhava pelo quarto todo à procura da capa, só lembrando depois que ela ficara no corredor.

Era então que ele decidia ir embora e, assim que colocava a mão na fechadura, algo que parecia uma súbita crise de consciência o fazia parar. Às vezes, ele se virava e deparava-se, não sem qualquer surpresa, com Potter ainda deitado na cama exatamente como ficara quando Draco empurrara-o. Assim como ele próprio, parecia miseravelmente culpado. Draco só podia deduzir o que ele pensava, mas provavelmente era em Weasley e a numerosa prole dos dois.

Não podia ter certeza do que passava na mente de Potter naquele momento, mas sabia bem o que passava na sua: imagens de Pansy sorridente, discutindo com ele o nome do herdeiro tão desejado enquanto pousava a mão em sua enorme barriga. E era precisamente entre esses pensamentos que surgia uma revolta cega e violenta contra aquilo tudo, e ele se perguntava porque diabos ele não colocava um fim naquela merda toda.

A resposta conformada vinha em menos de um segundo: porque nem ele e tampouco Potter poderiam impedir aquilo, por mais que tentassem.

Alguns rituais simplesmente não podiam ser controlados.


End file.
